


@Applerithm!! can i request a “please shut up” role for @SchezoWegey

by sleebiipuyo



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: ? they dont actually commit arson or anything, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Mentions of Arson, Out of Character, and get amitie and tee on the bandwagon, and schezo exists, and will be updated as i hopefully go along, but arle and draco scream about it, most likely, nonbinary ringo sig and tee, rated teen bc madou cast swears, ringo uses they/she, sig uses they/he/she, tags are a WIP, tee uses they/he, this is full of hcs btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleebiipuyo/pseuds/sleebiipuyo
Summary: Ringo makes a server and lets their friends invite people.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Ally & Rafisol (Puyo Puyo), Amitie & Raffina & Sig & Lidelle & Klug & Feli (Puyo Puyo), Arle Nadja & Rulue & Schezo Wegey & Draco Centauros & Witch, Everyone & Everyone, Ringo Ando & Risukuma & Maguro Sasaki, Tee & Ess & Ai (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	@Applerithm!! can i request a “please shut up” role for @SchezoWegey

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isnt to horrendously out of character, but canon is hard....
> 
> anyways enjoy

**_Applerithm!! created ~Dimensional Boundary Breaking~_ **

**_Applerithim!! invited 5 people._ **

**_Applerithm!!_ **

Welcome to the server, everyone!

**_★fishyboy★_ **

Glad to be here★

**_FairyFair_ **

Hey Ringo!!

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

this is a fucking robbery. 

give me $200.

**_FairyFair_ **

ARLE NOOOO

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

i’m just kidding. 

what’s up, everyone?

**_★fishyboy★_ **

What an entrance★

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

yeah, i guess you could say that.

**_lovelight_ **

Hello, everyone! ♥︎

**_Aishiteru_ **

Good evening.

**_Applerithm!! gave 1 member the role “Mathle Pi”_ **

**_Applerithm!! gave 1 member the role “Great Magician”_ **

**_Applerithm!! gave 1 member the role “Love Locket”_ **

**_Applerithm!! gave 1 member the role “Starfish”_ **

**_Applerithm!! gave 1 member the role “Honey Nut Cheerios”_ **

**_Applerithm!!_ **

Someone give me a name for an Arle role

**_★fishyboy★_ **

**@Applerithim!!** Hot head.★

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

HEY-

**_Applerithm!! gave 1 member the role “Hot head”_ **

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

WHY ARE YOU ENTERTAINING THIS IDEA RINGO-

**_FairyFair_ **

FSDLJFKDS

**_Applerithm!! gave 5 members the role “What’s the opposite of gaydar”_ **

**_Applerithm!!_ **

> WHY ARE YOU ENTERTAINING THIS IDEA RINGO-

I asked for a role name, he said a role name <3

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

you hurt me sometimes.

i hope you know this.

**_lovelight_ **

What’s the “What’s the opposite of gaydar” role for?

**_Applerithm!!_ **

Think of it as a….

Moderator role, I suppose.

**_FairyFair_ **

So we’re all mods in a server with no one to mod?

**_Applerithm!!_ **

That’s where this part comes in…

I’m giving you all 5 minutes to invite some friends.

For some...general fun, I suppose.

**_bayoen-ding _it_ **

hell yeah

**_FairyFair invited 4 people._ **

**_Applerithm!!_ **

Well that was fast…

**_bayoen-ding_it invited 4 people._ **

**_lovelight invited 1 person._ **

**_Applerithm!!_ ** **_  
_ ** JEEZ YOU GUYS ARE FAST

I wanna try this to see if maybe we can…

**_Applerithm!! invited 1 person._ **

**_Applerithm!!_ **

YES! IT WORKED!

**_★fishyboy★_ **

What worked, Ringo?★

**_captainti_ **

...hello?

**_Applerithm!!_ **

Hey Tee!

**_★fishyboy★_ **

Ohhh...gotcha.★

**_★fishyboy★ invited 1 person._ **

**_Aishiteru invited 1 person._ **

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

**@Applerithm!!** can i request a “please shut up” role for  **@SchezoWegey**

**_SchezoWegey_ ** **_  
_ ** Hey!!

**_Applerithm!!_ **

You have role permissions, Arle

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

oh cool

**_bayoen-ding_it gave 1 member the role “please shut up”_ **

**_SchezoWegey_ **

Arle-

Arle, I’m going to go all out on you for that one.

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

SCHEZO I

PLEASE CHECK YOUR SENTENCES BEFORE YOU SEND THEM

**_SchezoWegey_ **

Blasted it!

These fingers are too fast for me…   
  
**_gaogao~_ **

aaand that’s two in a row!

**_SchezoWegey_ **

I-

**_Applerithm!! gave 12 members the role “5 feet apart”_ **

**_gaogao~_ **

CAUSE THEY’RE NOT GAY-

**_Applerithm!!_ **

AHAHAHA YES

**_★fishyboy★_ **

Cultured. ★

**_★fishyboy★ gave 1 member the role “Cause they’re not gay★”_ **

**_gaogao~_ **

GAOOOOOO LETS GO

also!!

**@FightingQueen** **@meteortime** STOP LURKING FCKIN COWARDS I SEE U

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

i recommend getting in before she spam pings you to hell.

**_meteortime_ **

leave me alone **@gaogao~** i’m making a potion

**_gaogao~_ **

_ COWARD!!! _

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

yea ok actually

rulue what in god's name are you doing.

come out of hiding and do arson with us  **@FightingQueen**

**_gaogao~_ **

yea!! arson!!

**_SchezoWegey_ **

If anybody asks,

I don’t associate with those two.

**_gaogao~_ **

awwww, youre no fun schez

RULUE IS TYPING

DO ARSON WITH US

**_FightingQueen_ **

Good lord, what have I walked into.

**_gaogao~_ **

ARSON

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

ARSON

**_gaogao~_ **

wait is she

HOLY SHIT SHE IS

**@arcobaleno** LITTLE SIS DO ARSON WITH US

**_arcobaleno_ **

wh

i appreciate the offer big sis but 

no…..

**_Applerithm_ **

_ Taking this chance to close invites before Arle and Draco destroy everything _

Also,  **_please don’t commit arson on this server, I beg of you._ **

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

_ you can’t stop us, ringo. _

**@lovelight** **@captainti** **@FairyFair** BACK ME AND DRACO UP 

**_meteortime_ **

arle supporting arson?

what is this 

who possessed you

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

hopefully not ecolo again

**_lovelight_ **

Arle-

I understand your love for this server but-

_ In the name of love please calm down- _

**_captainti_ **

arson it is.

**_Applerithm!!_ **

WAIT TEE NO

**_yeehawlashes_ **

Tee I-

**_FairyFair_ **

NOT SURE WHAT ARSON IS BUT LET'S GO ARSON!

**_Applerithm!!_ **

THIS IS GOING VERY DISASTROUS VERY  _ VERY _ QUICKLY

**_bayoen-ding_it gave 4 members the role “organized arson”_ **

**_bayoen-ding_it_ **

perfect.

oh it’s 3am?

guess we’ll move forward with the arson later  **@organized arson**

good night

**_gaogao~_ **

night!!


End file.
